Rimuru Tempest
Origins: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Alias/Aka: Mikami Satoru, Chaos Creator, Sensei, One who leads Monsters Classification: Ultimate Slime, Demon Slime, True Dragon, Great Demon Lord Threat level: Dragon- || Maoh || Maoh+ || Maoh+ || Mobius- Age: 38 (In previous life), 3+ (As Slime) Gender: Genderless (Slime is a genderless species) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy and devour souls. With 'Heartless One' he can instantly take away the souls of anyone who fears him, begs for help or have lost the fighting spirit), Regeneration (Mid), Absorption (Can absorb beings, organic matter, inorganic matter, energy, souls, etc. Furthermore, he can also use the abilities and skills of every organic and inorganic being or even object he has absorbed), Shapeshifting (Can take the form of any creature after analyzing or absorbing), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Flight (Type 4 & 5), Healing (Can produce healing medicines and potions that heals both minor as well as major wounds), Size Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation (Can enter the shadows to hide and even use them as a form of medium to cover the distance at a rapid speed without any hindrance), Durability Negation (In numerous ways, one of them being directly damaging the souls or spiritual body), Law Manipulation (via 'God's Wrath' that changes the physics laws of magic), Clairvoyance, Information Analysis (Can analyze almost everything, even the non concealed phenomenon of the world), Statistics Amplification, Weapon Mastery, Thread Manipulation (Can produce a variety of threads to restrain or kill the targets), Summoning (Can summon demons as well as spirits), Forcefield, Poison Manipulation (Can release a toxic breath that corrodes the target), Sound Manipulation (Can release Ultrasonic Waves for detection and search), Body Control, Curse Manipulation (Can inflict as well as remove the curse inflicted on someone's body), Duplication (Can create several clones of himself), Telepathy (Can communicate with others via telepathic link), Light Manipulation (Can manipulate the sun light in form of offensive heat rays and surveillance magic), Elemental Manipulation (Wind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation), Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Aura, Martial Arts, Creation, Adaptation (Type 3 & 5), Non-Physical Interaction (Can destroy and absorb non-corporeal entities), Resistance (to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Magic) || All previous abilities in addition to Spatial Manipulation (By manipulating the space he can do instant teleportation, can distort the surrounding space to nullify attacks and much more), Mind Manipulation, Power Mimicry (Type 3), Power Bestowal (Can bestow his powers to the beings he shares a relationship with), Illusion Creation, Reality Warping, Forcefield (Can create a multi-layered defense that distorts space in order to create absolute defense), Gravity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon Veldora ), Explosion Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Sealing, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 3), Power Nullification (His absolute barrier nullifies the upcoming attacks), Attack Reflection, Fate Manipulation, Resurrection (Can resurrect others), Luck Manipulation, Precognition (Can perfectly predict the opponent's attacks), Biological Manipulation, Transformation, Necromancy (Can manipulate the souls and bodies of dead, and even revive the dead beings), Teleportation, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Presence Concealment (Can erase his presence), Resistance (to Soul Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Fear Manipulation, Power Nullification) || All previous abilities in addition to Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as his soul is alive), Summoning (Can summon Velgrynd), Immortality (Type 9), Non-Corporeal (Exists as a spiritual entity), Intangibility (Type 3), Resurrection (True Dragons don't disappear even after death and simply revives somewhere in the world with the same will), Resistance (to Curse Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation) || All previous abilities in addition to Law Manipulation ( "Primitive Magic" allows to modify the laws the of the world), Duplication (Can create several clones of himself which are all capable of using his abilities and skills just like main body), Acausality (Type 3; Even if his body is destroyed or erased, a Multiple Parallel Existence can replace him), Power Creation (Can create new skills by the acquired information), Forcefield (Always surrounded by a multi-layered dimensional barrier), Pocket Reality Manipulation (His 'Imaginary Space' is an infinite dimension that is used to isolate any and all targets), Nothingness Manipulation (Can manipulate nihility energy for various purposes), Causality Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Type 1 & 3; Can stop the time for 30 minutes & accelerate his own time up to 1 million times) Resistance (to Light Manipulation) || All previous abilities in addition to Time Manipulation (Type 4; Can travel through time), Acausality (Type 1; Was unaffected after saving his past human self), Reality Warping (Can recreate world tens of thousands of times, including all the beings and concepts), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Similar to Veldanava, EoS Rimuru can create and destroy the spirits of Light, Darkness, and Time which are the concepts of Light, Darkness, and Time respectively), Probability Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Inertia Manipulation, Weight Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, BFR, Void Manipulation Physical Strength: City level || Continent level || At least Continent+ level || Multi Continent level || Unknown Attack potency/Destructive capacity: City (Overpowered and defeated the flame giant Ifrit who is A+ ranked An A+ rank being is strong enough to destroy multiple towns) || Continent (Comparable to Leon) || At least Continent+ (After becoming a 'True Dragon', Rimuru's power increased drastically in both quality and quantity. Most likely comparable to Milim and Guy as he himself mentioned that) || Multi Continent (Was easily defeating Velda) || At least Multiverse ([https://imgur.com/u07BPhO Rimuru's 'Turn Null' accumulated an enormous amount of energy due to which his infinite storage of 'Imaginary Space' has been filled with enough energy that even recreating the world tens of thousands of times is possible including the memories of those connected to Rimuru and intentionally create a world that’s nearly identical from before]), likely far higher (Based on context, the previous "World" wasn't just a Universe but several parallel Universes that Veldanava created and Rimuru had enough power to create that "World" tens of thousands of times) Durability: City || Continent || At least Continent+ || Multi Continent || At least Multiverse, likely far higher (Multi-Dimensional Barrier, Immortality, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeality, Intangibility, Adaptation, Acausality, Low-Godly Regen and numerous Resistance makes it extremely difficult to hurt him, let alone kill) Speed: At least Supersonic+ with SoL attack speed (God's Wrath' converges the sunlight into a thin line with repeated reflection that is used to vaporize the targets at speed of light) || At least Relativistic+ (Comparable to Leon), with MFTL+ reaction speed (Superior to Shion, 'Thought Acceleration' can increase thought processing speed up to 10 million times) with SoL atttack speed || At least SoL (Far superior to Leon Cromwell), with MFTL+ reaction speed, with SoL attack speed || At least SoL, likely higher (Far superior to Yuuki), with MFTL+ reaction speed, with SoL atttack speed || Immeasurable (Able to exist and move in “End of Time and Space" that is beyond space and time where the end of time and space overlapped. In the “End of Time and Space" the flow of time had stopped and the spread of space had ceased as well, and in accordance with the Law of Entropy, that world had arrived at nothingness. Furthermore, Rimuru rules over time and space and thus, he's able to transcend time and space to reach the location he desire) Intelligence: Hyper Genius (Rimuru's analysis and calculations due to Ciel are so accurate that he can perfectly predict the outcome of an entire war lasting for days even before it starts. Even being aware about the actions each participant of war will take. He can comprehend all non-concealed phenomenon of the world. His body is a composition of identical cells. Every cell serves as brain cell, nerve ending and muscle at the same time due to which thought process is undertaken by different cell at different times. He can also perform multiple tasks at same time time with no trouble) Stamina: Nigh limitless (Due to Slime physiology, he can fight or do any sort of activity without getting tired. Eating, drinking, sleeping and breathing are also unnecessary. "Turn Null' allows him to use immense destructive energy of nothingness from a chaotic dimension. Furthermore, he can infinitely generate his energy with "Mana Breeder Reactor") Range: Hundreds of Meters || At least Tens of kilometers || Hundreds of Kilometers || At least hundreds of Kilometers || Multiversal Weaknesses: None notable by the end of the series. Standard Equipment: Anti-demon mask that conceals his demonic aura, Sword Key: Pre Demon Lord || Demon Lord || True Dragon || Great Demon Lord || God Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities 'Manas' '''- Ciel' The one who integrates skills, Manas (Divine Wisdom Core). Ciel is an intelligent interface that had separated herself from Wisdom Lord Raphael. An entity that only "thinks". Existing as a part of Rimuru's soul, one can think of it like having a second "heart". An existence that assists all of Rimuru's abilities. *'Skill Synthesis:' Combining multiple skills in order to create a more powerful one. *'Skill Promotion:' Strengthening of Rimuru's subordinates by evolving their skills. *'Thought Acceleration:' Raise the speed of thought processing up to 10 million times. *'Appraisal:' Analysis expert. *'Parallel Processing:' Ability to detach thoughts and analysis of phenomenon. *'Fusion:' The ability to merge into a single being with the targeted fellow. *'Separation:' The ability to separate oneself and the being possessing you. *'Chant Annulment:' When using magic, there’s no need to chant. *'All of Creation:' Ability to comprehend all non-concealed phenomenon in the world. *'Food Chain:' It is possible to acquire skills from all of your subordinates. 'Origin Skill' '- Information Ruler Akashic Records' An Origin Skill that allows the user to freely use all abilities and skills of the verse. 'Ultimate Skills' '- Void God Azathoth' *'Soul Consumption:' The upgraded version of Predation. Consumes everything, including the target's soul. *'Turn Null:' An immensely destructive energy produced from a chaotic, nuclear dimension. The Ultimate and Supreme ability that produces the pure and super dense primordial energy needed to create the world. Controllable via Manas to use for various purposes such as creation, destruction, offense, defense and even as a form of energy to use skills. *'Imaginary Room:' An infinite sized dimension made to isolate any and all targets. It can also isolate energy. *'Space Time Control:' Instantaneous travel (teleportation) is possible with Rimuru's will alone. *'Multi-Dimensional Barrier:' An always active, multi-layered barrier. An absolute defense that makes use of dimensional gaps. *'True Dragon Release:' Allows materialization a clone of Veldora and Velgrynd which acts as main body and can use all of their abilities and skills. This ability also allows to summon them any moment and if either of them dies after being summoned, they can be easily resurrected. *'True Dragon Core Transformation:' An ability that manifests a blade core. The power from releasing Veldora or Velgrynd is directly injected into a sword in a form of core therefore, the sword is like the manifestation of all of Veldora or Velgrynd's power. Condensing the full spirit strength of Veldora or Velgrynd, it is possible to launch a vectorized Energy blast. It’s like Veldora or Velgrynd and Rimuru attacking at once. '- Harvest Lord Shub Niggurath' *'Skill Creation:' Information that has been gathered can be used to create new skills. *'Skill Duplication:' The ability to make copies of obtained skills. *'Skill Gifting:' The ability to grant the copied skills onto the target. Can also remove the granted skills. *'Skill Bank:' Turns skills that have been obtained into information and stores them, able to reproduce the skills at any time. '- Evil Dragon Lord Azi Dahaka' *'Thought Acceleration''' *'Parallel Processing' *'Organic Matter Control:' Ability to manipulate the organic matter. *'Duplication Mass Produce:' Ability to makes clones infinitely as long as the user is in contact with organic matter. *'Ability Absorption:' Ability that allows to absorb the abilities of absorbed beings. *'Space Control:' Ability to manipulate space in order to teleport instantaneously. *'Multi-Dimensional Barrier' '''- Wisdom Lord Raphael' *'Though Acceleration''' *'Appraisal' *'Parallel Processing' *'Chant Annulment' *'All of Creation' *'Fusion' *'Separation' '''- Gluttonous King Beelzebub' *'Predation:' To absorb the target into the body. The affected targets include organic matter, inorganic matter, skills, and magic. *'Analysis:' The absorbed target is studied and analyzed. Craftable items can then be produced. Should many items gather, a duplicate can be produced. In the case of successful skill or magic analysis, the same technique can be acquired. *'Stomach:' The target can be stored. Items produced can also be stored. There is no storage time limit. *'Mimic:' Replicate the target’s appearance. The skills and abilities used by the target can also be used. *'Isolation:' Materials harmful or unnecessary for analysis can also be stored. They will be used to replace magic energy. *'Decomposition:' The ability to decompose the target. Ability to add decomposition status effect. There is a chance of acquiring an ability after consuming only a part of a monster’s corpse. *'Supply:' Whether a subordinate or not, you can grant an ability unto a monster with whom you have a relationship. *'Food Chain''' *'Soul Eater:' The ability to completely consume any type of souls and convert them into pure energy. '''- Covenant King Uriel' *'Spacial Domination:' The ability to to manipulate space to teleport to a recognized coordinate instantly. *'Defense Barrier:' The ability to create a multi-layered defense to cover whole body, and distort space in order to create absolute defense. *'Infinite Prison:' The ability to completely seal the target with the ultimate seal from which they can never get out. *'Secluded Space:' The ability to control heat by manipulating inertia. It is possible to release and absorb heat at will. '- Storm King Veldora' *'Storm Dragon Summon:' The ability to summon Veldora in his dragon form. *'Storm Dragon Release:' The ability to have Individual: Veldora use a clone to manifest. Even in the case of his death, memory recovery is possible. *'Storm Dragon Magic Archive:' The ability to use Veldora's skills - “Death Heralding Winds”, “Black Lightning”, and “Storm of Destruction”. '- Scorch King Velgrynd' *'Scorch Dragon Summon:' The ability to summon Velgrynd in her dragon form. *'Storm Dragon Release:' The ability to have Individual: Velgrynd use a clone to manifest. Even in the case of her death, memory recovery is possible. *'Storm Dragon Magic Archive:' The ability to use some of Velgrynd's skills. 'Unique Skills' '- Great Sage' *'Thought Acceleration:' Raise the speed of thought processing by a thousand times. *'Analysis and Judgment:' Ability to analyze and make judgments regarding a target. *'Parallel Processing''' *'Chant Annulment' *'All of Creation' '''- Shapeshifter' *'Fusion''' *'Seperation' '''- Predator' *'Predation''' *'Analysis' *'Stomach' *'Mimic' *'Isolation' '''- Gluttony' *'Decomposition''' *'Supply' *'Food Chain' '''- Heartless One' *The ability to seize the soul of the person who begs for help. In other words, this ability works against people who lost their fighting spirit. When this ability is used, without being able to offer any resistance, everyone who lost the fighting spirit instantly dies. '- Puppeteer' *Ability to control someone by words alone. Their bodies are forced to follow the orders even if their minds are against it. Other Skills and Abilities *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. Allows 360 degrees vision leaving no blind-spots. Also in cases where intentions are vocalized, Magic Perception converts them to appropriate words and transmits them to the brain immediately. *'Poison Mist Breath:' The ability to release a powerful toxic (corrosive) breath at 120 degress which corrodes both equipment as well as flesh of targets. *'Paralyze Breath:' The ability to paralyze the targets with a breath attack. *'Ultrasonic Wave:' This Skill bewilders it’s target rendering a so called trance like effect, and is primarily a specific location skill. *'Thread Manipulation:' The ability to produce Sticky and Steel threads which can be used to restrain, capture or slice the targets. *'Thought Transmission:' Telepathic communication with multiple people in a long range. *'Shadow Step:' Allows hiding and travelling through shadows at a fast rate by ignoring any sort of obstacles. Rimuru can also immediately appear out of the shadows on another location if he has visited that place before *'Intimidation:' Scares the nearby people to such a degree that they are completely knocked out. *'Black Lightning:' A powerful lightning strike, strong enough to vaporize the targets. It also ignores the electric resistance. *'Fire State:' Changes Rimuru into a 2000 degrees Celsisus cloud. Can also cover the body with an aura of over 1400 degrees Celsisus. *'Area Boundry:' The point of the skill is to seal thermal energy within a barrier and prevent any from leaking. This skill’s main strength is in trapping opponents. *'Freya Sphere:' A combination of the "Area Boundary" and "Fire State" that burns the opponent from the inside; in other words, any living thing that breathes air will surely perish. *'Flame Bullet:' A single beam of fire which can be shot with temperature that can reach up to 1600 degrees Celsius. *'Black Flame:' Superior to normal flame due to regeneration and resistance nullification attributes. *'Herculean Strength:' The ability to boost physical statistics. *'Great Demon Lord's Haki:' The ability to create insane fear among the targets which can even kill them with madness. *'Future Attack Prediction:' Emits light for the line of all upcoming attacks in Rimuru's vision due to which he's able to perfectly predict the opponent's attacks. *'Soul Corridor:' All of Rimuru's memories transcends time and space and are accumulated within his main body. Soul Corridor also establishes connection with Rimuru's subordinates and those whom he has evolved. He can also share skills and energy to them through this. *'God's Wrath:' Rimuru's creates several hundred thousand floating water droplets in his surroundings similar to convex lens. The convex lens shaped water droplets up in the sky receives sunlight and converge it into a thin line, down below the water droplets form reflective mirror array, that is used to converge it more. The water droplets are created by him with water spirit energy. Thus the sunlight, that the water droplets reflect, converges to become as thin as a pencil and its temperature reaches thousand degrees. All the water droplets capture and converge the sunlight energy, this is reflection converging magic. This magic has a frightening aspect. That is, the energy cost is low. The water droplets created by the magic at the final point of the firing, will evaporate and disappear because of the heat, but it’s possible to replace them in an instant. Dancing light rains down from the sky, it reflects repeatedly above the ground and is covered onto a single point, it pierces the targets’ bodies without meeting any resistance. Without any sound the hit comes with the speed of light, not letting the targets to resist, they all pierces and burns like a massacre. *'Hell Flare:' A black spherical flame appears on palm which is shot towards the targets. Engulf and burns at high temperatures of several hundred million degrees Celsius without even leaving ashes. The ball also absorbs the energy of the targets it struck and uses it to fuel it's growth, increasing the radius rapidly. Basically a wide-area destruction skill. *'Arcane Soul Recall:' A resurrection magic. In order to use it a large amount of energy is required, and the amount of energy needed to control it is unimaginable. Even High class devils will usually fail to control it. Therefore, only the most skilled with soul manipulation are capable of using this. *'Melt Slash:' The speed of Rimuru's swings accelerates becoming light itself. The sword, wrapped in various types of magic, rendering barriers useless. An attack that fires off a light that erases everything at speed of light. *'Create Summon Gate:' A summon gate that allows Rimuru to manifest hundreds of his subordinates. *'Insulated Prison:' An ability synthesized using Covenant King Uriel’s "Endless Prison" fused with an insulated space that forms instantly around the target. It is a restraining technique with the opponent’s special traits taken into account, made a reality with the fusion of abilities. *'Disintegeration:' A grand spell that targets everything from the atom to the soul, it is considered the strongest anti-personnel magic. A blinding light that travels to the target at a speed of 300,000 km/s. Equal to the speed of light and completely vaporizes the target via holy energy. Protection against it is impossible as it even pierces a multiple layer barrier. *'Nuclear Cannon:' A long distance nuclear laser blast attack that uses concentrated mana particles. *'Veldora Sword:' Condensing the full spirit strength of "Storm King Veldora", it is possible to launch a vectorized Energy blast.The power from releasing Veldora, is directly injected into the sword which represents all of Veldora’s power. It’s basically like Veldora and Rimuru attacking at once. This attack has so much power that even a casual flick of his wrist pierced the clouds and split the whole ocean. An electric field coating the split ocean, keeps the waters apart. The released Energy increases further in the gap. That phenomenon lasts a fairly long amount of time, which results in noxious amounts of Demonic Energy settling into the depths of the ocean. Thereafter great amounts of that Energy gradually spread throughout the ocean, causing ludicrous changes to the ecosystem. *'Suspended World:' A time stopping ability that can be used for a total of roughly 30 minutes in one day. For abilities that controls time, it affects every being regardless of who activates the ability. If a being has the capability to move while "Suspended World" is active, that being would be able to react even if it didn't activate the ability itself. In other words, if two beings that are able to move while time is stopped are battling, activating such an ability is kinda pointless. Since both can move, it didn't matter if you stop time or not, the situation won't change. Even when within "Suspended World", activating other abilities is possible. By incorporating the energy that is released within the law of suspension, it's possible to make said energy unrestricted by time halting effects. Which means, to Rimuru who wields this ability, it can be said with absolute confidence that other beings which are unable to "exist" within "Suspended World" will not be able to defeat him. *'Mind Power:' Allows awakened demon lord class beings to resist mind manipulation abilities. *'Eternal Pain:' Activating magic using "Turn Null" energy instead of the normal elemental magic results in multiple times the usual resulting output. Such a spell, constructed using the ridiculous output of the ‘Turn Null’ energies, heads towards the target. It surrounded target, with an offensive barrier that when triggered will constantly attack, limited to within a fixed space. The space around the barrier is locked as an extra effect, so target's movement is also effectively restrained. With the space time properties added in, the effects would be sustained for a few hundred years. For such a simple barrier, the effects are pretty broken. A spherical shaped growth enchanted barrier. What that means, is that whenever target makes contact with the barrier, small explosions would occur; the energy generated from the explosions is then re-absorbed into the barrier, and is used for the growth of the barrier to increase its strength. This was well thought out, a fearsome combination of nasty properties. *'Nihility Barrier:' A barrier made up of "Turn Null" energy, surrounding Rimuru's whole body. Things that come into contact with the barrier are assimilated and converted into nihility energy. *'Multiple Parallel Existence:' Rimuru can create numerous clones of himself which all are connected with this ability and can use all of Rimuru's powers. Thanks to this ability, Rimuru don't need to be cautious of surprised attacks anymore as destroying him completely will be a nigh-impossible task as each of his "Multiple Existence" are connected through his “Soul Corridor” and any clone can take place as main body. *'Teleportation:' Ability to transcend time and space to reach any desired location. *'Ultimate Form:' The fusion of Ultimate Skill, magic and it's evolutionary series. Rimuru refines his magic power to the maximum with ultra-fast magic power excitation, his energy breaks free of it's maximum value immediately. He also draws an equivalent amount of energy to his maximum energy out from "Turn Null". Besides that, he absorbs the surroundings’ particles and instantaneously reinforces his body. He reconstructs a strong body that can withstand handling a high amount of energy by taking in the matter from his surroundings. All of that is completed in a blink of an eye. Without any time lag, Rimuru's energy is doubled. *'Primitive Magic:' Primitive Magic is placed on a higher rank than the magic used by Demons as it is the source of all magic. Primitive Magic is a magic that reflects the user’s Will. Just by wishing it, the phenomenon is invoked. It is also capable of modifying the laws of the world. *'Power of Words:''' A type of Primitive Magic, it's characteristic isn’t manipulating physical phenomenon, but the power to affect the soul. While it has no effect on physical matters, it's effect is tremendous inside the spiritual world. In other words, it is a terrifying magic that can exert it's effect while invalidating defensive barriers. It can even affect strong people who had awakened an "Ultimate Skill". In addition, a being who can use this magic will become the natural enemy of any spiritual life-form. Image Gallery g2.gif ezgif.com-optimize (1).gif g3.gif g6.gif tumblr_pgi2sjXVpx1tx45yjo1_400.gif g4.gif r15.jpg r1.png r2.png r4.png r5.png r3.jpg r6.png r7.png r9.png r10.png r8.jpg r12.png r13.png r17.png r18.png r11.jpg r19.png r21.png r22.png r23.png r14.jpg r24.jpg r26.png r28.png r29.png r20.jpg r25.png Category:Character Category:Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Protagonist Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Water element manipulator Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Light element manipulator Category:Genderless Category:Animanga Category:Light novel Category:Energy manipulator Category:Flying Category:Summoner Category:Teleport Category:Relativistic speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Swordsman Category:Poison/Drug user Category:Sound user Category:Shapeshifter Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Healer Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Ice element manipulator Category:Magic user Category:Reality warper Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Threat level Mobius Category:Current Threat level: Mobius Category:FTL speeds Category:MFTL speeds Category:Infinite speeds Category:Conceptual Manipulator Category:Gravity manipulator Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Metal element manipulator